Independence Day
by geminiangel1964
Summary: B & A Universe
1. Chapter 1

Zuma cuddled with Rocky watching as Mommy bustled around the kitchen. Mommy had woken him way too early. When he complained, Mommy had handed him Rocky and told him to cuddle up with Daddy. "Totally rude." Zuma told Rocky. "I've tried to cuddle him and he's just too busy. If Mommy doesn't shape up, I'm going to hide his Superman socks." Zuma tugged on his own socks. "He refused to let me wear my Superman socks. He told Daddy I had to wear these. Red and blue with stars is not Superman they are more Wonder Woman. I told Daddy that but he told me to humor Mommy today. Daddy says "He's overwrought." I don't know what that means, but I don't like it at all, do you Rocky?"

Mommy walked by again. This time he was carrying a stack of cake and pie savers to the table and packed them into a large hamper.

"Don't you think you're taking a little too much?" Jethro said munching on the "Chip-A-Peel" cookie that Tony had swatted his hand for stealing.

"It's going to be a long day and I want everyone to have plenty."

"There was plenty an hour ago." Daddy grumbled.

"Quit grousing and make yourself useful." Grandpa swatted the back of Daddy's head as he walked by with a pan of Mommy's double delight brownies. Sitting at the end of table, Grandpa started cutting the fragrant brownies and placing them in a storage container.

"Mommy, everything smells great. I'm getting hungry, too." Zuma said as he watched Mommy hand Daddy a warm brownie with a kiss. "I want a kiss, too."

"I'm sorry, sweetie." Mommy knelt down by Zuma's basket. The pup had retreated to it after the third time that Tony had fussed about stepping on him. "Am I ignoring you?"

"Yes, you are. You are being grumpy and I don't like it. Neither does Rocky. We want something to eat like Daddy and Grandpa."

"Want a treat?"

"Yes. Didn't I just tell you that? And a cuddle," Zuma barked. "For me and Rocky." Finally, Mommy scooped him and Rocky up.

Crossing to the table, Mommy sat down and opened a container. "Look here." Mommy held up a cookie that looked like the ones Daddy brought from Hansen. Zuma tilted his head. "Look, Rocky, there's a treat that looks like you!" Zuma barked excitedly. "There's even your tail."

Daddy chuckled. "I think he likes it." He said as Zuma took a bite of the biscuits tail. "Right for the tail. Just like poor Rocky."

"Aalrik and I have been swapping recipes. When I saw that set of animal cutters, I had to have the raccoon. You know, I think we maybe should contact Quir. I'm worried about R.O.C.K.Y. Remember the fit he threw the other week when Abby took it. What happens if it gets lost?"

Jackson looked at the pup devouring his raccoon treat. "Where's the squirrel?"

"Squirrely is in the living room," Jethro spoke up. "It watched TV with us last night. He likes it but not like that one. Maybe you're right. Better safe than whining."

Zuma finished his treat. Leaving Rocky lay on Mommy's lap, Zuma stood up on his back legs and gave Mommy big kisses for making him yummy biscuits. Yummy, Rocky-shaped treats at that! He loved his Mommy. Zuma eyed the container wondering about his chances for another. "Just one more, please, Mommy. It's for Rocky." Zuma nudged Rocky's tail and then sat up politely and held his paw out.

Tony laughed. "Just one more." He picked up a duck shaped biscuit. "Don't forget to share with Rocky."

Zuma looked up at Mommy as he bit the bill off. Didn't Mommy hear Rocky politely say he wasn't hungry?

"Jackson, Jethro, you need to get dressed. We have to leave soon."

"I am dressed." The two men chorused.

Zuma and Mommy looked at Daddy and Grandpa. They were dressed like usual, pants and a shirt. Zuma looked up at Mommy. "Rocky, I think Mommy has lost it. Are you sure you don't want a bite of this duck? It's delicious. If you're sure." Zuma finished his treat.

"This is a picnic. I expect you in shorts and polos. Hurry up, we need to get these last coolers in the car and we have to be there at ten."

Zuma and Rocky snickered as Daddy glared at Mommy and said, "I don't wear shorts."

"You do now." Mommy told him firmly.

"I don't own shorts." Grandpa said just as firmly.

"You do now." Mommy replied. "I went shopping for both of you. I laid them out earlier. They are on the beds. Now move."

Zuma was a bit distracted. He chewed on Rocky's tail nervously. Mommy and Daddy didn't fight often but Zuma hated it when they did. Daddy's voice got really quiet and harsh. Zuma whined and Mommy set him gently in his high chair.

"It's okay, Zuma." Mommy scratched his ears gently. "I mean it, Jethro and Jackson Gibbs. We are going to have an Independence Day picnic. Our first Independence Day picnic as a family! You will be dressed appropriately. Now, march. I mean it. We are leaving in twenty minutes."

"The fireworks don't start till later. Why do we have to go so early?"

"We are going to spend the day as a family. Now, move it." Tony picked up a cooler and headed for their new SUV.

Zuma watched him through the window. He loved his new car. Mommy, Daddy, Grandpa and he had gone shopping together. They had looked at lots of cars before they found the this one. Zuma's seat was behind Daddy. Mommy had made sure that his seat would fit before they bought it. He liked being able to watch Daddy drive. Grandpa usually sat next to Daddy while Mommy sat next to him. That way Mommy could scratch his ears and complain about Daddy's driving. Zuma didn't think he was really angry cause Mommy's eyes were usually smiling.

Zuma looked from Grandpa to Daddy. They were scowling. Finally, Grandpa stood up. "Up and at them, Leroy. If I'm showing off my knobby knees so are you."

"Dad, I don't…"

"Bull. Your husband has worked hard to make this day perfect. You will make sure he enjoys it. Do you hear me, Leroy Jethro Gibbs? Move it." Zuma watched Grandpa growl at Daddy in shock. "Grandpa never ever fusses, Rocky. Look, Daddy's going upstairs. Wow, Grandpa is good. Hey, Mommy, Grandpa bossed Daddy and he went upstairs like he was told. Grandpa is awesome."

"You almost ready, Zuma?" Mommy scooped him up. "Do you want to take Squirrely today?"

"Rocky, do you want Squirrely to go with us on the picnic?" Zuma listened to Rocky. "Yes, please. Rocky says he can come, too."

Mommy let him down. "Well, go get him. I'll put Rocky in your stroller. Better hurry up."

Zuma obediently ran into the living room and found Squirrely lying on the couch. "Hurry up, Squirrely. We're going on a family picnic and you're family, too. Here he is, Mommy."

"Let's go get in the car, Zuma. Your Daddy and Grandpa will be here shortly." Zuma let Mommy car him to his car. While Mommy put his stroller in back, Zuma climbed into his seat. Mommy told him he was getting to be a big boy. Zuma like that. After making sure Zuma was secure, Mommy got in Daddy's seat. "Mommy, that's where Daddy sits. You're supposed to be back here where you can scratch my ears."

"Easy, Zuma. I need to drive today. I have a really big surprise and Daddy doesn't know where we are really going."

"I thought we were going to have a picnic with Uncle McGee and Auntie Abby and Victoria and Uncle Jimmy and Aunt Breena. You promised we'd have a big party and you'd hold me during the fireworks whatever those are. I want fireworks." Zuma complained.

"Don't worry." Tony consoled him. "We are going to have a lot of fun today. Look, there come Daddy and Grandpa."

Zuma looked up and saw them coming. Both were wearing shorts and shirts, just like Mommy wanted. He thought they looked nice. Just like Mommy in his shorts and shirt. "I'm ready. Let's go."

Seeing Mommy in the driver's seat, Grandpa opened the back door and let Daddy sit next to Mommy. Daddy had other ideas. "Nope, Jethro. I'm driving today. I have everything packed just the way I want it to arrive. So hop in and relax."

"Not with you behind the wheel, Daddy grumbled. "It'll be dark before we get there."

"Just in time for fireworks." Mommy snickered.

Zuma and Grandpa had to try not to laugh. Daddy kept telling Mommy had to drive and where to turn. "This is not how you go downtown."

"I'm aware of that, Jethro."

"If we're going to the mall for 'A Capitol Fourth', we should be on 295 North."

"Did I say we were going to see 'A Capitol Fourth'? I thought I said a picnic."

"DC is north."

"And we're going south." Mommy said seriously. "Glad that we have that straightened out."

Grandpa started laughing and Zuma could see Daddy scowling. "Where do you usually spend the fourth?"

"Usually?" Tony looked in the mirror. "Usually we're on call. It's nice we're all off this year. I considered a bar-be-que at the house, but thought this would be nice instead."

"This is the way to National Harbor." Jethro said as Tony took the exit.

"What's National Harbor?"

"Dad, it's part tourist town, part amusement park, part water recreation area…." Daddy told Grandpa.

"Part marina." Mommy added. "They rent things like boats and kayaks, too." Rather than drive towards the hotels, amusements and things, Mommy drove towards the area where ships were docked. As they neared the area, Zuma could see Uncle McGee and Auntie Abby and Victoria and Uncle Jimmy and Aunt Breena and Uncle Ducky. Mommy parked beside them. "All out, we're here."

"Tony, what did you do?" Zuma heard Daddy ask Mommy as Grandpa unfastened him. "Did you rent a boat for the day." Instead of answering Mommy gave Daddy a quick kiss and crawled out of the car. "Great you guys have the carts. Let's load them up. We've got lots to do."

"We're going on a real boat?" Auntie Breena looked a bit nervous.

"The captain has a perfect safety record. The best view of the fireworks is from the Potomac River itself."

"Tony…" Daddy put a cooler on the one cart and caught Mommy's hand. "You shouldn't have."

"Tell me that later." Mommy laughed. "Alright, let's go."

Uncle Leon drove Kayla and Jared. Uncle McGee insisted on driving Grandpa, Ducky and Auntie Abby who pouted. Uncle Jimmy drove the cart with his family and some of the coolers. That left Daddy and Mommy to argue over who would drive the last cart. Mommy insisted that Daddy hold me. Then they drove out this long peer thing with water on both sides. Zuma whimpered. This looked like an awful big bathtub for a pup who wasn't crazy about water.

"Jethro," Mommy said pointing. "What kind of boat is that?"

Jethro looked in the direction. "That looks like a sailing catamaran. And it's a ship. The other is a yacht." Mommy pulled down to the walk between the yacht and catamaran and stopped. "Tony, you rented a yacht?"

"Not exactly." By this time the other carts were stopping, too. "I know you'd like to build your own, but until you do." Mommy handed Daddy a set of papers he had in his pocket. "Welcome to 'The Sanctuary'."

"Tony…" Daddy looked at the yacht but its name was Coral Sea. "You… you…" Daddy was stuttering and squeezing pretty tightly. He kept looking from the papers to the catamaran.

"Boat owner is first one on, so better get moving." Mommy took Zuma from Daddy and he handed him to Uncle McGee who held him securely. Mommy then took Daddy's hand and lead him over to the steps."

"Fine day, Agent DiNozzo," A gentleman in white said to Mommy. "You must be, Agent Gibbs."

"I've told you, Captain Bunting. It's Tony."

"And I've told you, it's Mel."

"Mel, I'm Jethro." Daddy finally said.

"Hope you don't mind me doing the steering today." Mel said. "Tony wanted you to be able to relax and enjoy your first trip. I'd better get back to work. Your guests can just leave the things. I hired a couple boys to carry things and take the carts back for you while you take a tour."

"Captain Mel, you are fantastic." Tony leaned excitedly over the rail. "Just leave everything. Come on."

"How did you?" Jethro was still in shock.

"I've been working on it awhile. It isn't new, but has been completely redone. I had it checked out carefully. Those appointments with social workers the last couple weeks. Not really with the social workers the entire time. I had the staterooms redone." Tony led the group inside. Under the shade covering, there were several tables where the group could relax. There was also a small grilling station. Inside was a comfortable lounge with seating groups and views of the water.

Tony stopped at a door and then opened it. "I thought this would work for you and Breena, Jimmy." The room was done in soft blues. There was a double bed and a crib."

"Tony, Jethro…" Jimmy was stunned.

Tony opened the door across the hall. This was done in shades of turquoise. "I thought you might be comfortable here, Ducky." In addition to a single bed, the room had a nice chair for reading.

"My boy. It is wonderful."

Tony lead the group further in. "Over here is a room, I thought you and kids would like, Leon." The room had a set of two sets of bunk beds and a TV on the wall. The one had a full size on the bottom. The room was done in shades of pale purple and cream. "Tony, you didn't need to set a room up for us."

"You're family." Tony said simply. Zuma was almost dizzy from moving his head so he could see everything. This was a house. A house in the water. Zuma wasn't sure he like the idea. "McSailor, this is your bunkhouse." Tony opened the door to show a single bed with a desk and laptop.

"This is fantastic."

"Next to you, the lovely Abby's abode." Zuma looked into her room. It was done in deep blues and navy. It had a nice single bed and a sound system and a table with a puzzle box on it.

"Ooo.." Abby squealed and Zuma cringed.

"How many staterooms are there?" McGee asked.

"Seven."

"That's an odd number."

Mommy smiled. "That's why the Vances and Palmers are on the other side the hall. I had them take the two that were here and reconfigure the space. Now we have three smaller on this side. The last two are further back."

Zuma watched as Mommy opened yet another door. "This is your room, Jackson." It was done in blues and grays. In addition to his bed, there was a chair and TV. "And last but not least, the master." The last room was slightly bigger.

Zuma yelped with excitement. There was a bed just like his at home. Squirming, he begged Uncle McGee to put him down. There was even a napping basket on the floor. "Uncle McGee, I need down. Please, please." Finally, Zuma got through to him. He raced around and explored the area. There was plenty of room for him to run around.

Mommy knelt down by him. He had an orange thing in his hand. "I don't think you are going to like this but on the boat you need to wear this unless you are in your stroller."

As if by magic, a young man in white appeared pushing it. "Good-afternoon. This I believe is for the master bedroom."

Zuma jumped in happiness. "Rocky, you have to see this. It's like a house on the water. I think Mommy gave it to Daddy. This is our room, Rocky. See there's my bed and there's one for Squirrely on the floor. It's it wonderful."

"We are about to get underway if you would like to be on the deck."

Zuma watched the quick conversation from where he stood talking to Rocky in the stroller. "Want to go out?" Daddy asked.

"Yes, please. Can I ride in the stroller with Rocky?" Daddy obligingly picked him and helped him into his stroller while Mommy opened all the windows in the stroller.

Much later, Mommy carried him off the ship into his NCIS carrier with Rocky. Rocky was having trouble keeping his eyes open. "Today has been so much fun," Zuma whispered.

Following getting on of dock. The group enjoyed cold drinks while they sailed north on the Potomac. Aunties Abby and Breena took off their clothes and laid outside. Once the ship stopped moving, they had played in the water. Well, not Grandpa or Uncle Ducky or Mommy or Daddy. Grandpa and Uncle Ducky and he had watched Victoria while the others played. Daddy was cooking on the outdoor grill while Mommy set out the sides and desserts. Zuma smiled. He liked the ship thing.

When it started to get dark, they had fireworks. Neither he or Victoria liked those. Auntie Breena took he and Victoria into the lounge. From there, Zuma could watch the colors in the sky but the noise was much lower. On the way home, most had drifted into the lounge for more snacks and drinks. Everyone but Mommy and Daddy. He watched from Grandpa's lap as Daddy and Mommy stood looking at the water and kissing. He wanted kisses, too, but Grandpa was scratching his ears perfectly. Zuma decided to kiss Grandpa.

A small yawn escaped Zuma. He peeked at Rocky who was almost asleep. "I want to do this again. I like it when we're all together." He stifled another yawn. "Maybe some night we can sleep in the new house, won't you like that, Rocky?...I would…


	2. Chapter 2

"Forgive me for the shorts, yet?" Tony slid his arms around Jethro's waist and leaned against Jethro's back putting his head on his husband's shoulder.

"Tony, I..." Jethro sighed. "I can't believe this. How... why... It..."

Tony snickered. "I know how much you love sailing and I love my creature comforts... voila..."

Jethro leaned his head to rest against Tony's head. "A catamaran? Isn't that a bit overkill?"

"Mmmm..." Tony breathed in the fresh salty air. "I wanted us to be able to have our family with us at times. Big family... needed a big boat..."

"Ship, Tony," Jethro corrected. "Big? This is huge. I mean, it's over two hundred feet."

"You don't like it?" Tony asked quietly.

"Her. I love her." Jethro turned to face his husband. "And I love you. I just can't believe you'd do this."

Tony signed with relief. He had wondered sometimes during the day what Jethro's reaction would be when they were alone; whether he had made a two-hundred-foot mistake when he watched Jethro talking to Captain Bunting.

"How did you ever find her?"

"I talked to a naval ensign after one of our cases. He steered" Tony snickered, "me to a company that arranged private sales."

"I've never seen a catamaran quite like her. Usually, they are lower to the water."

"The Sanctuary was actually custom made for a lottery winner. He wanted a party boat off of Aruba, hence the size of the deck, the outdoor kitchen area and the lounge. He also wanted to have plenty of staterooms for his friends to sleep over. I had hoped we'd have the renovations done in time for today."

"What else is there to renovate?"

"There's a few more cabins on the other side near the crew quarters."

"More cabins? How many did we need?"

"One for Tobias and Emily. One for Helen and Diana. A couple for guests. I thought Carey, Becca and Ethan might like to come with Helen and Diana." Tony smiled.

After the "insurance" had paid for a unit in next to Diana's, the two families had met and become fast friends. Becca had, of course, smelled a rat... well a pup... behind the insurance story. She had called in tears to thank them and had told them that Ethan was getting and would be home soon.

"Isn't it going to be a bit tight for the wheelchairs?"

"Two cabins will be ADA compliant with their own bath." Luckily the cabins for family had plenty of baths on the other side of the hallway for them to have their own.  
Ducky and Jackson's had were handicap accessible just in case it was needed.

"Is there room for that many?"

"We gutted most of the crew quarters and the other cabins."

"How many crew did he have?"

"He sailed with a crew of twenty plus."

"Twenty?"

"From what I understand he had morning waitresses and cocktail waitresses and beverage waitresses and snack waitresses..."

"I get the picture." Jethro grimaced.

"We are running a crew of eight that's what Captain Bunting and I thought was sufficient. We have room to accommodate up to six more if we hold a big party and what a chef or some extra help. The previous owner had the ship crew stuffed into two rooms of six each and the waitresses another four."

"Six to a room?"

"We decided on two to a room. They are smaller but still decent size. We also added some conveniences for the regular crew, phone, computer and stuff. The crew share two baths. That left room for two nice cabins sharing another bath."

"This isn't a ship. It's a floating hotel," Jethro laughed.

"I heard the guy who built it had a party with over one hundred guests one night. They were crashed all over the deck the next morning."

"I bet."

"Do you think it's too big?" Tony's insecurities reared its head again.

Jethro smiled. "Nope. I think it's perfect. Just like you."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Gonna get your Captain's license?"

"Eventually. For now..." Jethro pulled him closer. "Captain Bunting can pilot and I will thank my husband for a wonderful surprise." Tender kisses were a wonderful thank-you, Tony decided. He would have told Jethro there was no need to thank him, but kisses... He'd take the thanks. After several delightful minutes, Jethro looked at Tony and laughed. "Poor Zuma." He pictured how Tony had struggled to secure the pup.

"He hates that life jacket. I almost couldn't get it fastened." Tony laughed as he remembered the pup's attempts to scrape it off on the deck, a chair, his stroller.

"His face... If he could talk..." Zuma had sunk to the deck on his belly and refused to look at Tony. It had taken nearly an hour to coax the disgruntled pup out of his sulk.

"He was probably saying, I'm a pup not a pumpkin." Tony laughed again. Had Zuma heard him, he would have agreed. Puffy orange said pumpkin suit and it was not Halloween.

From the lounge, the two men who hear laughter. "Want to go join in?" Jethro asked.

"Nope. Had a wonderful day with our family, now I just want to stay right here in the moonlight with you."

"Perfect end to a perfect day."

"Life can't get any better." Tony sighed and snuggled closer to his husband. As Jethro held Tony tightly, he agreed. But, it did.


End file.
